Siblings: A Ninjago Fanfic
by TLFScarheart12
Summary: Requested by Ayuki Karpy: Nya and her Brother Kai have been fighting a lot lately. But what happens when she suddenly wakes up in Kai's body?
1. Chapter 1: The Third Fight

Nya leaned against a wall watching the four ninjas train. Sensei Wu had finished the timed session, leaving the ninjas some time to try out some new moves in order to think of ways to beat the course faster. Someday, Sensei Wu had promised, when they were fast enough, he would stop timing them all together, leaving the ninjas to so what they felt would most benefit their skills.

Nya longed to join them, to help in the battle against Lord Garmadon, to flip and punch and kick just like the others. It would be exciting! Way more fun than trying to earn enough money to close the shop and move in with the ninjas.

Plus she'd get to hang out with Jay more. She'd taken quite a liking to the blue ninja. Sure he talked a lot and was a bit of a bragger, but he was very talented, creative, and did seem to care for others. Qualities she had always looked for in the opposite gender.

She stood from the wall and picked up a stray shuriken Zane had thrown. Odd for him to lose this, she thought, they normally come right back to him. Nya shrugged. She didn't understand Zane any better than the others. It was best not to ask questions.

She set her eyes on one of the rotating dummies. Mentally she calculated where to throw how far, and when in order to hit said dummy. This was finished in less than a second. She drew back her arm preparing to fling the shuriken.

And someone grabbed her wrist preventing it.

Nya looked up to see her older brother as the culprit.

"Sorry Nya," he said, "you could hit someone."

"No I won't. I know what I'm doing, Kai," Nya argued trying to make him loose his grip.

"Nya you don't seem to realize just how hard this course is. You're too used to doing it at your own pace. A real ninja goes at the enemy's pace," said Kai sounding annoyed.

"What makes you so sure I'm not a real ninja?" Nya asked sharply.

Kai laughed, "Nya you could never do what a real ninja does. That's why it's my job to protect you."

Nya fumed at this. "STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME ALL THE TIME!" She shouted angrily.

She couldn't hold back anymore. Kai was always downsizing her. She was sick of it.

"You're not strong enough Nya. This isn't your place," Kai told her just as angrily.

"Not strong enough?" Nya exclaimed, "Have you forgotten how hard it is to be a black smith…oh that's right, you never were a good blacksmith. You wouldn't know."

"Don't be weak minded as well, Nya. I was a fine blacksmith. And now I'm a fine ninja. Something you'll never know the work that goes into!" Kai scolded.

"STOP BOTH OF YOU!" Cole shouted.

Kai and Nya turned to Cole.

Nya had a deep respect for Cole. He was the team leader could keep his head even when everyone around him was arguing. His focus was often on the team, which made him even better for his position.

"This is the third fight you two have had in 2 days. What's wrong with you two? Before, you got along like no one would believe, especially for siblings," he said.

"That was before Kai became this high and mighty fighter," Nya said sarcastically.

She wasn't really mad at Kai for becoming what he had. If anything she was proud of his achievements. She mostly felt left out and underappreciated.

She left then without saying another word. She headed inside to cool off both physically and mentally. It had been a hot summer, miserable for a blacksmith who, when not running the shop, was working right next to a fire.

Much to her surprise Sensei Wu came around the corner and gave her a cold drink.

"If you really do plan to match up to your brother's ninja skills," he said kindly, "a good start would be not dying of heat stroke."

Nya nodded and bowed, "Thanks Sensei."

Sensei Wu technically wasn't Nya's Sensei, of course. But he still looked up to him as a wise figure and hoped to learn from him just as Kai had.

Nya sighed and drank what He had given her. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was cold and refreshing. Nya began to feel a little better.


	2. Chapter 2: Brother and Protector

The next morning, Nya awoke and rubbed her eyes. She looked around realizing she wasn't in her room.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly.

Then she put her hand over her mouth. It wasn't her voice that came out. It was Kai's. She'd recognize it anywhere. Immediately, she picked up a sword and looked at her reflection. Sure enough, her face did not look back at her. Her brother's did.

Nya let out a scream. Instantly, she heard running footsteps and the other 3 ninjas ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked urgently.

"I…I…" Nya wasn't sure if the others would believe that she wasn't who she seemed to be.

"What is it, Kai? Bad dream?" Cole asked.

"It's not Kai," said Zane. "It's Nya. I'm sensing it. But how?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Nya said standing relieved that Zane could recognize her, "Sorry if I woke you guys up."

"Don't worry about it," said Cole, "Don't worry Nya, as soon as training's over we'll head to the village to your shop. We'll see if Kai is in you as well. Then we'll find a way to reverse this."

Jay and Zane nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys," Nya smiled.

After breakfast, Nya followed the others out to the courtyard.

"You'll have to train with us in order to avoid awkward questions from Sensei," said Cole.

"I'd prefer it this way," said Nya stretching.

Finally! A chance to show the boys what she was really made of! Nya couldn't help but feel excited. Okay so she had to switch bodies with her brother to make it work out, but Nya had been waiting so long, she didn't even care.

Sensei Wu came out with his timing tea and Nya knew the drill. She was off like a shot following what her brother would do when fighting with the others.

Dodge the balls.

Hop across the polls.

Quickly attack the dummies.

And land without a flaw.

Nya panted hard. She'd never done it that fast before. She looked over to the other ninjas.

They gave her approving looks.

However by the time training was over Nya was on her back she had managed to pull of Kai's roll flawless, but she was tired out.

Jay came over and gave her a hand up.

"I knew you had it in ya," he said smiling.

"Tell my brother that," Nya smiled back.

"We've tried to. But the truth is I think he's still shaken up by when you got captured. Whenever anything happens that gets you involved, he gets even more rash than he normally is. So it's hard to reason with him," Jay told her.

"Yeah that sounds like my brother," Nya said, "When we were kids he'd always stand up to bullies for me. I guess that part of him never completely went away."

"Anyway we'll grab a quick lunch and then we'll head to the village," said Cole, "I'll make Dangojiru."

"Wait your cooking again?" Nya asked.

"We switch off days cooking Nya. I'm cooking all three meals today," Cole explained.

Nya groaned.

After lunch she and the others went by dragon back to the village and ran to the shop she owned.

"KAI!" Nya called bursting through the doors.

"Nya?"

Nya stared speechless at what she saw next. Her own body walking towards her.

"Okay…That's just plain weird…" she said.

"Nya! You're in there?" Kai asked from her body.

"Yeah, It's me," She replied.

Kai ran up to his sibling and hugged her.

"Thank goodness. I was so worried," he said sounding really emotional.

"Kai. I'm ok. Really. Zane sensed what had happened, and all three have been helping me out," Nya said.

It seemed Jay was right. The whole basis of all their arguments had simply been her brother's protectiveness. Well…Maybe overprotectiveness would be a better word. Annoying as it was, it was nice to know her brother really did care for her.

"I'd hate to break up your hug," said Zane gently pulling them apart, "But we need to find out what happened and how to reverse this. We should look through the scrolls of the dojo. I sense the answers lie there."

"What about the shop?" Nya asked.

"I have things covered here," Kai promised, "Go find a way to switch our bodies back."


	3. Chapter 3: Lesson Learned

Nya flew with Zane, Jay, and Cole back to the Dojo.

"I hope he's okay," she said to no one in particular.

"You just saw him. He's safe in your body," Jay told her.

"Not that. It's been a while since Kai ran the shop with me. He was never really good at it. I hope he's doing okay on his own," Nya said.

"How hard is it to run the shop?" Cole asked.

"It's not a walk in the park," Nya told them, "You have to figure value of everything you make. You have to make sure the weapons and armor have no flaws, or they won't be sold. You have to deal with customers who just aren't happy with anything. It's hard work,"

"Kind of a lot for you to do on your own," said Zane.

"But I've at least gotten used to it. Kai has been training with you guys. That one of the reasons we started fighting actually…I could never get him to come down and help me," Nya said sadly.

"Then perhaps filling your shoes will change his mind. For now let's focus on switching you two back," Cole said.

Nya nodded.

The 4 landed at the dojo and headed to the storage of scrolls.

"Where do we start?" Nya asked looking through the tens of thousands of scrolls.

"Nya you look up information in switching souls itself. Jay you look at spells. Zane, potions. I'll look in herbs," Cole instructed.

They got to work Nya pouring though her section. Much to her disappointment the scrolls only told things such as symptoms of the switch. There was nothing on what caused it or the cure.

Nya began to panic as the information began to repeat itself. What if there was no cure? What if she was stuck as Kai? Was there even a firm answer to why this happened?

"I found something!" said Zane.

The others rushed over to him to see.

"A potion made from the feather of an Aosaginohi, the web of a Jorōgumo and the rain of a Zennyo Ryūō. It causes the drinker to switch bodies with their closest living family member. The effects last until the counter potion is given," Zane read.

"I don't think that's quite it. I never saw Kai drink anything weird yesterday," said Cole.

"Actually I think Zane maybe onto something," said Nya sheepishly.

How could she have forgotten?

"What do you mean?" asked Jay.

"Yesterday after my fight with Kai I went inside to cool off. Sensei Wu gave me a strange drink which helped. I'll bet it was that potion," Nya explained.

"But why would Sensei Wu give you that potion?" asked Zane.

"Probably to teach me and my brother a lesson," said Nya quietly.

"Do you feel you've learned a lesson from this?" Zane asked.

Nya nodded, "I do. I'm sure Kai has two. The lesson is we may not always see eye to eye, but we need to at least respect each other for our experiences. Don't get me wrong I still want to be a ninja too, but getting thrown into to the same level of training you guys are at was crazy. And I'm pretty sure Kai's not too happy about running the shop on his own."

"That's sweet and everything, Nya, but that won't change you two back," said Cole, "We gotta focus."

"I don't think Sensei Wu would have done this without a plan to reverse it once the lesson was learned," said Jay.

"You have a point. We'll get Kai to come first incase both of you need to be present to reverse the effects," said Cole, "Then we confront Sensei Wu."


	4. Chapter 4: No Longer a Rivalry

Nya waited outside. Her brother's dragon had been sent to fetch said brother.

Nya wasn't sure how to react to the fact than Sensei Wu had caused the two of them to switch bodies. She was certainly annoyed that he had tricked her, but she now understood why. To teach both of them a lesson and help them respect each other. However she also hoped that this wasn't Sensei Wu's way of saying she could never be a ninja.

She would never stand for that. Okay, so she definitely wasn't up to speed with the guys yet. YET! But once she closed up the shop she'd be able to make her way up at her own pace rather than diving in as Kai was forced to do.

She sighed. It hadn't been easy playing her brother. And to be honest if there had been an attack, who knows what would have happened without the real ninja of fire.

She was glad in the very least the other three were so understanding of what had happened.

At last Kai came to her side.

"I'm still getting used to seeing myself come towards me," Nya said.

"Hopefully after today you won't need to," Kai replied, "So what did you guys find out, why did you send for me?"

"Sensei Wu did this to us," Nya reported, "He gave me a drink yesterday. It turned out to be a potion that switched our bodies."

"You're sure that's what happened?" Kai asked.

"It's the only explanation that makes sense," Nya told her brother.

The two walked into Sensei Wu's room. He was sitting there looking straight at them as if he'd been waiting for them.

"Okay Sensei. Enough's enough! Switch us back right now!" Kai demanded, not bothering to show any respect to his elder.

"You figured out who switched you then?" Sensei Wu asked casually.

"With help from the others, yes," Nya said, "And I think I know why."

"Oh?" Sensei Wu encouraged.

"You did this to make us realize that siblings need to respect each other and not constantly fight. We had to walk a mile in the other one's shoes today. Once we change back the fighting should, in the very least, not be as often," Nya promised.

She then notices Sensei Wu was chuckling lowly. Nya cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Sensei Wu apologized, "It's just a bit odd to hear such level headedness coming from Kai's mouth."

"Oh, ha ha," Kai said not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"As it is," Sensei Wu continued, "The effects of the potion aren't permanent. Go to sleep tonight, and when you awaken you'll be set back into who you're supposed to be."

Sure enough.

The next morning Nya awoke to find herself back in her own bed, in her own room.

She quickly dressed, combed her hair and brushed her teeth before heading downstairs. She didn't even waste time for breakfast. She had to make sure her brother got back into his body safely.

She flung open the door and was shocked to see Kai standing there holding up his fist as if he was about to knock. He looked equally as shocked.

"Kai, are you okay?" Nya asked.

"Yeah," Kai answered, "Are you?"

"I'm fine. Do the others know you got switched back safely?" Nya asked.

"Yeah. In fact, they helped me sneak out before Sensei Wu started up training…Listen Nya…they said one of the reasons you were upset with me was that I don't help out enough in the shop." Kai told her.

Nya shook her head, "You've been busy training. I'm fine. You need to prepare for Lord Garmadon's attacks."

"That shouldn't get in the way of helping you out. Especially since you're working to make enough money to sell the shop and move in with us," Kai said, "besides Jay wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

Nya laughed at that. Jay was so sweet.

Then, without warning, both of their stomach growled at once leading them both to start laughing.

"You skipped breakfast too, huh?" Nya asked wiping her eyes.

"Yeah…maybe we should eat before deciding how to handle this," Kai replied.

Footnote to Ayuki Karpy: Thanks for the request! I know this wasn't quite as exciting as all 4 ninjas getting switched like yours was, but I hope you still enjoyed it.


End file.
